


Quizá. Ojalá. Puede.

by Drakonov



Series: Monstruitos [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dante would kill me, Fear of Death, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know if tag this as Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Y yo qué sé, si quieres entrar, entra, si no, sigue pasando. Esto es lo que pasa cuando juntas café, CocaCola y horas tardías con WinterFrost y hartura de la gente que se queja porque los shippers del Thorki ahora les gusta [también, sí] el ThorQuill.Qué pesáos, macho, que es ficción. Duh.





	Quizá. Ojalá. Puede.

**Author's Note:**

> Título al azar, si se os ocurre uno mejor, os lo agradecería.

« _James_ », se hubo presentado, extrañado por su comportamiento. Y Loki rezó, quizá a su madre que no había encontrado, quizá a sí mismo o quizá a un humano. Le exhaló palabras incongruentes —puede— a su propio oído. Pero parecía haberlas entendido con rapidez, pues presto colgó por sus hombros su brazo, mostró una mueca de pánico y trató de ayudarle en escapar con la mayor velocidad posible.

No tiene idea de dónde está, ni tampoco por qué sigue corriendo por su vida cuando se supone que está muerto, pero lo hace. Y lo hace con el pánico propio de la sangre viva, acomodando el cuerpo a su lado cuyos mareos van y vienen, o quizá no lleguen nunca o se vayan menos. Tienen que escapar de ahí cuanto antes. El suelo tiembla a sus pies y las fauces rugen hambrientas —las suyas también, y cree escuchar la risa de la Muerte—.

Campanas redoblan en la lejanía, y sus sentidos se rompen con cada extenuante plegaria que bombardea sus oídos. El sonido, incesante y doloroso, aclama sus oídos y solo el cuerpo a su lado le mantiene en pie, dudando cómo actuar, porque no entiende nada ni lo va a entender hasta que no acabe todo esto.

James continua batallando, inútil de él, por sus vidas. _Inútil_ , pronuncia levemente, llamando la atención del hombre que le sostiene. Mantienen su mirada conexa segundos escasos, y cuando Loki duda repetir de su palabro maldecido, arrepiente su suspiro el cerrar de sus ojos que le dejan en la inconsciencia.

 

[...]

 

— ¿Hermano? ¿Estás ahí?

 _Sí_.

—Qué pregunta más tonta. Estamos aquí en la Tierra, más o menos, lo que queda de ella. A veces pienso y siento, y está mal quizá pero-

 _Ojalá, hermano, ojalá_.

—Te echo de menos. Te quiero. Lo siento.

_Hazlo, Thor. Hazlo._

 

[...]

 

—Bucky.

_Sí, sí, es él. Te está hablando._

—Siento no poder venir a verte todos los días, aquí estamos ocupados y-

_No, no puedo hablar con él. Seguro. ¿Te digo lo que dice?_

—Hice lo que me hiciste prometer. Bueno, lo intento.

 _Vamos, Capitán, tu pasado así te lo pide_.

 

[...]

 

No había refugio a aquello, pues, ¿cómo se refugia uno de la Muerte en su reino? La huida hacia ningún lugar, esperando una meta de inexorable fin. El morbo del limbo desconocido, las preguntas de fe que sufren y callan y hablan y dudan y sonríen y abrazan y pelean y mueren. Las campanas no suenan, pero sí los lamentos y las risas.

Confusión.

¿Es el Infierno, alguno de sus nueve anillos? El Portador de la Luz que observa desde su discreto ángulo, alimentándose de sus temores. Esos mismos que alumbra en la oscuridad sus oscuras confesiones, confusas y confinadas a confrontar por siempre solos. Tan solo soler ser solitarios, seres de soledad diezmada en otros solventes silencios. Hay lágrimas, y perdones, y disculpas superfluas; y un brazo apoyando a otro, el pasado y el mundo entero en sus hombros.

Confusión.

¿Es el Purgatorio, alguno de sus siete escalones? Las cicatrices, tatuadas en su piel, son indelebles entre huidas, caídas y miedo. Caminos no llevan a soluciones y roma carrera se ríe de ellos. Ira amenaza sus cuerpos cuando concluyen imposibilidad, auguran burlar el poder de la Soberana Muerte, alimentan sus deseos respectivos de calma perpetua y poder inmenso, de consumir, beber sus propias memorias y conseguir venganza. Y, no pudiendo alcanzar ninguno —mentiras, todo, varianza de la vida al parecer— consumen, sí, cuerpo y cuerpo contra uno y otro, en compases de gemidos, toques y suspiros, besos, masturbación y sexo.

Confusión.

¿Es el Paraíso, alguna de sus innumerables mentiras?

 

[...]

 

—Vuelvo a hablarte hoy, de nuevo.

 _Sí, es él. Dame tu mano, ven_.

— ¡Me ha dicho que sí, Loki! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo aún no puedo, hoy es el mejor día de-

_No estoy llorando, solo que esto es difícil y-. Vale, vale, estoy llorando._

—Ojalá pudieras estar aquí para conocerle. Peter te caería... Bueno, quizá no te cayese tan bien pero no te disgustaría, nada puedo jurarte más.

 _Me alegro mucho por ti, hermano. James también lo hace. Sé, Thor, que a ti te caería muy bien_.

 

[...]

 

Todo Dios tiene privilegios, desbloqueados a lo largo de una vida con la experiencia de la misma vivencia de la realidad tangible. Así, ninguno jamás habiendo amado puede bendecir casamiento ninguno de desear hacerlo, tal práctica tan habitual de indecentes dioses que mal bendicen, fútiles, uniones infructuosas.

 

[...]

 

— -en honor a tí, Bucky. Mi Bucky.

_¡Corre, corre!_

—Él me hizo prometer esto, y aquí cumplo su promesa, frente a todos vosotros, y especialmente frente a ti.

_James, sabes que no soy el dios que buscan, no-. Está bien, está bien._

—Juro yo como esposo tomarte, Anthony Edward Stark, amarte por siempre si así Dios alguno me lo permite, confidente mío-

_Juramento de amor escucho y transijo, por siempre amén. Palabra de Loki Odinson._

 

[...]

 

«Palabra de James Barnes», reverbera Loki en sus adentros, cuando escapan nuevamente de las garras de la eternidad indeterminada. Y no duda al pronunciar su bendición, única que puede realizar en su vida, equivalente al número de amores que haya tornado en la existencia. ¿Es esto acaso existencia?

Junto al mortal, amado suyo y realidad inconfundible, día a día de la inexorable irrealidad confusa. Buscan así, en el desvanecer de la existencia, tornarse memorias finales, unidos un dios y un mortal luchando contra el porvenir de la muerte. Escapar de ella juntos, y quizá, solo quizá, salvar a tantos como vengan detrás.

El Fin del Mundo está por llegar, y ellos aplacarán en él su destino, que escriben aún.

**Author's Note:**

> Que no, que la verdad es que yo tampoco sé muy bien qué hacer con esto.  
> ¿Alguien ha pillado las referencias a los pecados capitales?


End file.
